Listening and kisses
by fictionlover94
Summary: Mr. Boss over hears his daughters plans for the night. 86x60
1. Chapter 1

**Okay i forgot the disclaimer and here it is. **

**I don't own the kids next door and there is nothing you can do to stop me. [cough, cough] **

Mr. Boss was on the way home, late for the past 3 days. He decided to take a short cut on the way home. It would cut down only half the time. He walked past the gazebo and noticed the familiar red hair of his daughter. She was with a boy and they looked like they were arguing. Walking a little closer he watched what they were doing. Suddenly in one fluid motion, the boy grabbed her by the waist, dipped her back, and kissed her. To his surprise, Fanny wrapped her arms around his neck. Both were kissing like there was no tomorrow.

Protective furry, blew up in his chest. His daughter wasn't supposed to like boys she was suppose to help him in his old age. She was his little girl, and it was going to stay that way. His daughter was 19 so what.

Fanny and Patton were done kissing and now giggling over something funny. Patton knew what he liked and went after it. He knew he liked Fanny more than a friend. Even though she played hard to get, she eventually said yes. He likes girls with spunk, and rough. So she did end up saying yes when he asked her out again. Then again it was after her suicide incident. He couldn't take it if Fanny killed herself. That had been 2 years ago. Since then she went out with how many boys.

Fanny enjoyed being kissed very much. The feeling of some one liking her, was enjoyable. She really didn't understand why she hated boys in the past. Maybe because they acted stupid, after all boys matured slower than girls. They slowly broke apart, and looked into Patton's warm, coal black eyes.

"Fanny, its well past 11. Your parents will be looking for you. My mom will be looking for me. Me being concerned about your well being, I'll bring you home."

"Oh yea. Well my dad has been coming home every day at 7 in the morning. My mom is staying over grams house, and my brothers are over a friends tonight." She smiled coyly and raised her eyebrows.

Mr. Boss stared in shock at his daughter. Did she just imply sex?! Oh how did he exactly raise her? She was, was…. He exactly didn't know how to feel about his daughter right now. He could just hear them from where he was.

"Oh you, of course, well do that. Like we always do when our parents aren't home," said the boy. Mr. Boss's eyes widened. _**Every**_ time there parents weren't home!? Oh she was going to be in so much trouble.

"Come on lets grab the stuff," he was continued.

"The popcorn, the soda, the movie, and what else are we forgetting?" Mr. Boss didn't know what to think. His daughter wasn't having sex, but watching movies with a boy.

"Yes and its rated R this time, _The Shining_," he stated in a sing songy voice. She shuttered in delight.

"I heard that movie was almost as good as _The Children of the Corn_. Now that movie was good, and scary," he could hear his daughter saying.

Patton Drilovsky looked down at the girl, finally some one who loved horror films. Of course, he would spend the night at her place or she would spend the night at his. Yes they spent the night in each others bed, but never slept together. No he planned loosing that, on his wedding night.

"Okay, you have popcorn."

"Check."

"I have the movie and the soda." She nodded in approval.

"I have 10 dollars to order a large pizza from Pizza Hut, a meat lovers." Both of them was going to love this night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay i forgot the disclaimer and here it is. **

**I don't own the kids next door and there is nothing you can do to stop me. [cough, cough] **

* * *

Mr. Boss stared at his daughter and the boy. She was going to watch horror movies. With a boy. All alone at night. With no one there when she got scared she was going to cuddle into him. Oh boy, he didn't know which was worse. Thinking they were going to have sex they were watching horror movies, getting cozy.

Him being a co-leader with Father, he thought up plans. Not exactly to do to his daughter, but plans. Right now he was hatching a plan to get at the boy. He was the one Fanny was with for weekends at a time, when nobody was home. At the boys house or under his own roof.

He just couldn't help but feel a bit left out. His daughter was growing up. How many countless nights had he stayed at work while Fanny was bringing home dates. Did he even remember paddy's birthday?

His Fannykins left with the boy to get a mealovers pizza. And Mr. Boss watched them go.

* * *

Fanny looked at the cover of the movie case. The Shinning, she had never seen that movie yet. Patton found a giant blanket that would cover the both of them. 2 bags of popcorn was in between them. Patton had 3 slices of pizza on his plate. She had 2 slices. The bottle of Pepsi was going to keep them awake.

She put her head on his shoulder and bit into the slice of pizza. Patton stroked her wavy red hair. Smiling she looked back at the screen. She was getting more and mored scared at the movie progressed.

She tighted her grip on his arm and loving every minute. Horror movies were no good if you weren't scared. Everybody knew that.

* * *

Patton grabbed 3 slices of pizza, and popped in the video. The giant blanket was going to keep them warm. He liked her house better than his own. He lived with his cousin Julia. Aunt tammy and Uncle morris, died in battle nearly 10 years ago. Crowed as it was he was enjoying this date.

Date, he hated to label things. But Sharing this kind of bond reminded him of someting a boyfriend and girlfriend would do.

The movie was going faurther into its horror roots. Fanny was tighting her grip on his arm and he loved every minute of the movie and just being with her.

* * *

Mr. Boss was watching the movie from the window and watching his daughter. Silently he was praying for her to forgive once the prank was done. Getting help from spankenstine, they were going to scared the crud out of them.

Creaks from the stairs caused the kids to look over. They looked at each other with a reasurring look. Mr. Boss closed the window that was open in the living room.

"Patton was was that?" She heard her ask the boy. Now he knew the boys name. Like that was much help to him now.

"I don't know. You stay here. I'll go see whats at the window-"

"I'm coming with you." Both of them creaked over to the stairs and looked up. A shadowy figure was leaning over the banister. Fanny let out a yelp, and Patton looked at her. He patted her shoulder and looked back up. The figure was gone.

"Muhahahaha," crept out form the darkness. Man spankenstine was really gettting into this. "Those who watch bad movies will be punished." Mr. Boss didn't expect this though. Both the kids raced to the noise. Patton lept upon him and fanny was taking a hard back book to his head.

"Hey get off of me!" He said going into a scared mood.

"Fanny, who is this boy?" Mr. Boss stepped into the lighted entry hall. He looked at her angery. Patton who had his arms on Fanny's waist looked at him. This wasn't going to be pretty.


End file.
